Plants vs. Zombies Adventures/Update history
The following page is a log of all updates in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. The contents of this page will only change upon the event of an update. June 5 Update Released June 5, 2013 12:00 P.M. PST (7:00 P.M. GMT) New Features *Plants are ready! Notice while the player is in Road Trip Mode. *Plant Escrow that restores data upon the event of a crash during combat. *Twin Sunflower is added, and now earned through reclaiming The Sunny Lot. Changes *Small GUI change. *Building repair time after a successful zombie invasion is maxed to two minutes. *VIPs now appear in the growing screen, and the ability to buy any of the other plants with Gems has been added. *Beeshooter's and Power Flower's descriptions are updated. *Planter Boxes had their color changed. *Peashooter's XP given is decreased from 5 to 3. Bug Fixes *Cherry Bomb can no longer be buffed. *Several Crash-related bugs tied to combat have been fixed. *Several other bugs have been removed to improve stability. Discovered Bugs *DJ Zom-B necklaces can stay on-screen for an indefinite period of time, and travel in-between screens. *Crazy Dave's Car and other buildings may disappear randomly. *Plants may be stuck in Planter Boxes. *Storing a building in the process of being repaired, built, or upgraded can cause the building to disappear from the player's inventory. *Zombie invasions may count down, but once they reach zero, there is a chance the attack won't start. After refreshing, the battle is counted as a loss. *Zombie sneak attacks by both players and the computer can occasionally have no zombies. *Barrel Zombie's barrel will explode but still stay on the zombie. June 12 Update Released June 12, 2013 at 12:00 P.M. PST (7:00 P.M. GMT) New Features *Hard-nut added. *Brain Ball is added, but wasn't openly available at the time of release. Changes *The YOU WIN! and YOU LOSE! pop-ups changed. *Some levels (such as Sweaty Palms level 11) were made harder. *Some levels (such as Cadaver Cavern level 9) were made easier. *A third Wall-nut degrade was added. Update Notes *Hard-nut may be given to the player, but if they already passed the level it is rewarded in, then the Hard-nut is not obtainable without Gems. Discovered Bugs *Wall-nut and Hard-nut sprites inside of the section to buy plants for gems has the plant animated, ghostly, and not fit into its box. *The GUI Icons for a level 1 and 2 Small house are identical. This is also true with the level 1 and 2 Summer Houses. June 20 Update New Features *Beetboxer added (originally Brain Ball exclusive). *New buildings were added. They are the Space Pod, the Bank, and the Skull (originally Brain Ball exclusive). *New premium decorations. Changes *VIP plants can now be unlocked to be able to harvest them (originally Brain Ball exclusive). *Coins are now used to fund zombie invasions instead of Zombucks. If the zombies win, no coins are rewarded. *The ZOMBIES!!! pop-up is changed (Zombie Sneak Attack). *The ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS! pop-up is changed. *The delay between zombie attacks was removed. Bug Fixes *Fixed bugs where clumped zombies would not be killed by Lawn Mowers. *Fixed "Stuck-in-Tutorial" bugs. *Fixed other minor bugs. Discovered Bugs *Zombies that ate a Wall-nut or Hard-nut may have a drastic increase in speed. June 26 Update New Features *Acespearagus added (originally Brain Ball exclusive). Changes *The alert icons showing where the zombies must reach to eat your brains were changed to brain flag icons. *Plants only drop one XP star instead of two. *Friend-caused sneak attacks completely changed. **Zombies can now attack in as many as three waves, and where these start is based on where the last zombie died in the wave before it. **Sneak attacks no longer use Coins to boost zombies or stun plants. Instead, Zombie Fog is used. **Zombies have a changed spawning frequency so tougher zombies appear more frequently. Discovered Bugs *Zombies' and Townspeople's animations may occasionally slow, making them appear to be sliding across the ground. July 10 Update Changes *The Planter Box was redesigned *Zombies killed by Cherry Bombs, Jalapeños, or Flaming Peas will now burn into ashes *The GUI for the rearranging the town toolbar was changed. *Housing spaces are now shown even if you are not rearranging the town, along with a house sign on the corner of the lot. *After the player plants a plant on the town, the server will tell them the number of basic plant or VIP plant on the that lot. *Plants can be sold for Zombucks now. *When the boost number is maximum, the building doesn't show the icon of the boost (except Broken Taco Cart). Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures